Totally Worth It
by N7.Zero
Summary: Shepard and Tali deserved it. Story is semi-canon. I made revisions to some parts although, by the events of ME3, it will become fully non-canon. Not much too say other than please read it, review and follow and favorite if you like it :D Oh and M content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

And I'm back. My previous Shepard-Tali story had lost my interest so here is a reboot. This time I'll start from ME2 and all the points where Shepard and Tali had their moment. AND the music video I was going to make has been uploaded at this link: watch?v=gvIEhnvqMTM

* * *

Shepard exited the lift. Yesterday, he just blew up an entire decommissioned Cerberus facility on Pragia. He needed Jack's loyalty. More specifically, he needed Jack not to tear the Normandy apart. Nobody wanted a Normandy SR3. It was two years since he got spaced, months since he'd been resurrected and days since Horizon. Ashley was on horizon though it wasn't what people would call a reunion of teammates. She was angry, _very _angry. Working for Cerberus isn't exactly held in high regard in the Alliance. _But I'm not working for Cerberus, _he thought.

If there was one thing he appreciated about his new life in Cerberus, it was the familiar faces. Joker, Garrus and even Liara, for a while, made sure he wasn't stepping into hell alone. But there was also Tali. Tali wasn't like the others. Shepard had feelings for his old friend. Freedom's Progress gave him the will to push forward in the hopes of crossing paths with her again. They did on Haestrom. He saves her again and joins his team but Shepard never felt she owed him anything. He only felt he needed to protect her. _She's seen so much death,_ he thought.

Shepard was lost in thought when Yeoman Chambers turned her head toward him with the flirtatious smile she always had.

"Tali wishes to speak with you."

_Tali wishes to speak with you._ That sentence snapped him out of his thoughts. He replied.

"She mention why?"

"No, sir, but she seemed distraught."

Shepard nodded in return. Chambers winked like she was hinting him to do something. When Tali first came aboard, Chambers mentioned how much she liked Tali. Shepard slipped that he liked Tali too. It was a bit embarrassing to let it out at first to some Cerberus stranger but then Chambers went on about how Tali appeared to show interest, too. _Damn, a degree in psychology?_ Shepard liked the idea that Tali was interested in him, too. But he wanted to take it slow. She just lost her entire team on Haestrom and half of it back on Freedom's Progress. Take it slow like one would with a delicate flower like her. The real beauty lies inside. _And now, I'm just daydreaming._

Shepard got back into the lift and pressed the button for the Engineering Deck. The lift reached its destination. The doors slid open and Shepard stepped out. He turned the corridor. He could hear Grunt punching something metallic in his room. _God, I hope it isn't expensive, _he thought. When he entered the drive core room, Ken and Gabby were at it again. Ken mentioned something about Miranda's uniform making him stand at attention. Shepard couldn't help but shake his head and grin. Then his attention shifted to Tali. The quarian appeared calm. Tali turned her head, her eyes piercing Shepard.

"Shepard!" There was anxiety in her voice.

"Tali, I wanted to check in on you."

"Can we take this outside?"

"Sure thing"

The two left the room. The other two engineers were still bickering. This time about Jack not having any shirt and only having tattoos all over her body. Ken considered going to Jack. The two were now in the corridor. Shepard prayed Zaeed was too busy polishing guns.

Tali took her time and paced the corridor. She was playing with her hands like she always did when she was nervous. Shepard found it attractive in an odd way.

"So about my problem…the Admiralty Board has accused me of treason." Tali's voice stuttered in the end. _Treason?_

"Is it because you're working for Cerberus?"

"I'm not working for Cerberus. I'm working for you!" Tali was a bit defensive.

"What does happen when a quarian is accused of treason?" At that moment, Tali tilted her head down.

"Well, I have to go the Migrant Fleet and present myself. They'll give a reasonable amount of time for me to appear. If I don't, I get tried in absentia. I'm going to book a fli-" Shepard interrupted her almost impulsively.

"I'll make it a priority. We can head there now."

"Really? You don't know how much this means to me." Tali raised her head again. And her eyes showed a spark of happiness that someone cared, that someone being Shepard.

A few moments of silence passed. Shepard was about to head for the lift.

"I'm scared, Shepard." At that moment, Shepard stepped closer to her and held her hand. Tali looked up at him with those innocent eyes.

"I'll see it through, Tali, I promise." There was no reply. Tali simply hugged Shepard. Tali broke off almost immediately realizing she was a little too hasty.

"Err…um…I didn't mean to imply anything, Shepard. Sorry." Tali was stuttering and played with her hands again.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'll take care of it." He really wanted to say _I'll take care of you. _But he knew that would be too immediate.

Tali went back to work on the drive core. Shepard took the lift to the CIC and punched in the coordinates of the Migrant Fleet.

Tali returned to her station still hot with anxiety over the conversation. _Keelah, I lost it, didn't I?_ She thought to herself. She liked Shepard. Hell, she loved him. Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel, first human Spectre, and defeater of Saren. It was he who saved her from Fist's thugs, again on Freedom's Progress and just recently on Haestrom.

Tali had been talking to Kelly Chambers ever since Tali came on board. Chambers' hadn't told her yet that Shepard was interested. But the yeoman did know that Tali had a huge crush for Shepard.

"Shepard just punched in coordinates for the Migrant Fleet. Must have been serious what you two talked about."

"It's personal, Kelly." Tali trusted Chambers enough to use her first name. She might be the only person in Cerberus she would acquaint with.

"He said yes to whatever it is obviously. I bet you're pretty happy down there." The yeoman giggled.

"Keelah, I messed it up. He took my hand to assure me he'd take care of it but then I hugged him. And I'm pretty sure I stuttered at every sentence."

"Did he get angry?"

"No, thank god, no. All he did was to reassure me he'd take care of it."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. The Commander seemed pretty happy punching in the coordinates."

"You're not making that up so that I feel better, are you?"

"I don't lie, well except to some ex-boyfriends of mine. Mind you, one of those was a turian."

"Keelah, this might get uncomfortable. I have to get back to work, Kelly." The yeoman just laughed.

"See ya."

Tali wasn't really getting back to work. Instead, she planned a visit to Mordin. She thought it might be wise to ask a doctor if a quarian-human relationship would work. She also felt it was stupid and bold of her. She took the lift. She made sure Shepard or Chambers saw her. She sneaked by to the entrance of the lab. She tried to collect her nerves. _Mordin would never let this out, would he?_ She was barely prepared when the door slid open.

"Ah, Tali'Zorah. Knew someone was at the door. Being STG sharpens senses. So does constant danger from mercenaries on Omega." Mordin talked in his signature quick and short bursts.

"Uh, hello, Mordin, I was going to ask about a personal medical matter." Mordin almost instantly broke off from his work and scanned Tali with his omni-tool.

"Hm. Doesn't appear to be sick. Life signs normal. What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask…" She cleared her throat. "…to ask about human-quarian relationships."

"Ah. Suspected as much. Body language obvious when in shuttle rides with Shepard. Ah. But yes. Human-quarian relationship is possible but dangerous. Take precautions."

"Dangerous?" Tali was darkly curious.

"Chemical composition between two species different. Turian-quarian relationships common because of dextro-amino acid chirality. Human-quarian problematic. Will upload studies, diagrams and vids to your personal terminal."

"Uh, thanks, professor. And can you please not tell anyone else about this conversation?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust, Miss Zorah. Would never dream of mockery." Mordin smiled. It was almost a grin that unsettled Tali.

And with that, she left the lab and headed back to engineering.

* * *

Please review and follow if you like it! :D I will upload chapters as soon as I am able.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so as I was typing this, I realized that I was going to take a lot out of the game dialogue. As a result, what was supposed to be one long chapter is now divided into two parts. AND. A FemShep-Garrus romance fanfic is in the works. I'll find time to work on the stories.

* * *

The Normandy was within range of the Migrant Fleet. Shepard donned his N7 armor. He took his helmet and looked at it for a while. _This is it. _He thought to himself. This wasn't just about loyalty. It was about _her_ and what _she_ deserved. Tali cared too much about the fleet to be capable of committing treason. All her time on the Normandy SR1, she talked about her home, her people. She lost her team on Freedom's Progress and again on Haestrom. And now she's being charged with treason. This was too much. She deserves better.

Shepard headed out of his cabin and into the lift. He arrived at the CIC still holding his helmet at his side. Tali was already at the bridge to coordinate the docking.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya." The quarian on the other end responded.

"Our system has flagged your ship as Cerberus. Verify."

"After time adrift among open stars, among tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"What was that?" Shepard admired it.

"It's something we're taught on Pilgrimage for when we return."

The quarian returned on the comm.

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."

"We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

Shepard and Tali headed to the airlock. Shepard looked at Tali.

"You okay?"

"No, not really. It's just that I don't know what to expect in there. And there's also what the fleet will make of this, of my father's reputation…" Shepard laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. I'm here. And I'll make sure you're leaving innocent."

"Thanks, Shepard." Two words weren't enough to express Tali's gratitude for Shepard taking the time to do this for her even though the Collectors posed as a threat to every human in the Terminus.

The doors at the other side of the airlock opened and they boarded the Rayya. The quarantine team was waiting for them at the other end of the hall. Seven quarian marines and one stood out as the captain. The marines gave way and saluted their captain.

"Captain Shepard, Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under different circumstances."

"I never actually reached the rank of Captain. Technically, I'm no longer in the Alliance military at all."

"You're the commander of the Normandy, responsible for the lives aboard it. That entitles you to respect among our people. 'May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars.'"

Tali looked at Shepard.

"Keelah se'lai. It's an old ship captains' blessing, Shepard."

Shepard looked back at Captain Kar'Danna.

"Tali helped the Normandy's crew out of many difficult situations. I'm here to return the favor."

"I understand. As the commander of the vessel she serves on, your voice carries weight."

"I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I be officially neutral. But I'm here if you need to talk." The captain paused as if what he was about to say was something they should know. "They're charging you with bringing active geth to the Fleet as part of a secret project."

Tali looks at Shepard. "That's insane. I never sent active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces."

Shepard looked at her with concern over the fact. "You sent geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?"

"Yes. My father was working on a project. He needed the materials." There was a haunting pause in her defense. "If I sent back something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive… No. No. I checked everything. I was careful."

Shepard felt truth in what she said however, there was no guarantee the quarians would feel the same. Kar'Danna interrupted.

"Technically, I'm under orders to put Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali, you're confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing's being held at the garden plaza. Good luck."

Shepard and Tali walked past murmuring quarians. Though their helmets hid their faces, Shepard felt eyes on them. Most of the rumors were negative. They reached the end of the hall where two quarians had just finished talking. The other left. The one who remained, Tali recognized as Shala'Raan.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I'm glad you came. I could delay them only so long."

Tali approached the quarian and hugged her.

"Auntie Raan! Shepard vas Normandy, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's." Shepard nodded to Raan.

"Wait. Raan, you called me 'vas Normandy'."

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

Tali backed a bit for Shepard to greet Raan.

"You're an admiral. Does that mean you're one of the judges?"

"I'm afraid not. My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself. For my part, I moderate and ensure all protocols are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment."

"I guess we should get started. Does Tali have a defense councilor, someone who speaks for her side?"\

"Indeed she does, Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognized by quarian law." Raan then raised her voice to emphasize. "And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

At that moment, Tali looked at Shepard in the eye. Shepard did the same.

"So, err… you would actually speak for my defense."

"I'll do _everything_ my power to help you, Tali."

"Thanks…Shepard. I could not ask for a better councilor."

Raan led them to the garden plaza. Some quarians were still talking to each other on the sides. In the center of the chamber was a stage surrounded by seats. Quarians of varying colors and voices filled the rows. In the center, three admirals stood on the lower platform while Raan, being the arbiter, assumed the higher platform. Raan initiated the trial.

"This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai."

Throughout the plaza, every quarian replied with "Keelah se'lai".

"The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

Immediately, the admiral in the middle raised his hand. "Objection! A human has no business in a hearing involving sensitive military matters!"

Raan retaliated. "Then you should not have declared Tali crew of the Normandy, Admiral Koris. By right as Tali's captain, Shepard must stay."

Silence struck Koris. "Objection withdrawn."

Raan resumed. "Shepard vas Normandy, you crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Shepard needed no time. He did not hesitate. "If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet." Then, Shepard raised his voice. "I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side again."

Koris took an aggressive stance again. _I'm starting to hate this guy. _Shepard thought. "Nobody has been forbidden from anything. It is a simple – " Then, the admiral on the right interrupted Koris.

"Lie to them, if you must, Zaal'Koris. But don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! The human is right!"

Raan intervened. "Admirals, please. Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated." She took a step back. "Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

"How could Tali have brought geth to the Fleet while serving on the Normandy?"

The admiral on the left finally spoke. She had a beautiful voice. "To clarify, Shepard, Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units – only parts that could spontaneously reactivate."

Tali stepped forward. But she was playing with her hands again. "But I would never send active geth to the fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless."

Koris raised his voice. "Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!"

Quarians left and right let out outcries. The shock that geth have infiltrated their home, their fleet made the atmosphere of the plaza uneasy. Tali looked around breathing heavily as the shock of the news hit her.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Her voice was frantic and stuttering.

Gerrel answerd her. "As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei… you're father included."

"What? Oh,Keelah." Shepard felt the turmoil in her, the fear that gripped her, the thought of losing the one thing left with her from her home. Shepard had to step in.

"I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals, but right now our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

Raan acknowledged. "Thank you. Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

Tali turned to Shepard. "Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei!"

Koris interrupted before Shepard could assure her. "The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…"

There, Tali couldn't take anymore of Koris' disregard for everything except politics. She pointed a firm finger at Koris. "I'm looking for my father you Bosh'tet!" Shepard could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Raan addressed Shepard. "You intend to retake the Alarei from the geth? This proposal is extremely dangerous."

"With your permissions, Admirals, yes. The good of the fleet must come first…" Shepard paused and looked at Tali. Shepard's eyes assured her everything would be okay. "…and Tali needs to find her father."

"Then it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby give leave to depart from the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action."

The trial was indefinitely paused. Shepard and Tali made their way to the top of the stairs on the conclave. Tali turned back to face Shepard.

"Thank you for agreeing to retake the Alarei, Shepard. The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but…" Tali sounded out of breath. "I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

"How are you holding up? They just threw a lot at you even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be bad but I guess you're never really prepared to be charged with treason. And my father… I don't know. He could still be alive. They don't know for certain that he's dead. I just don't know, Shepard. And I need to find out."

Shepard responded with a gentle voice. "Hey, I told you I'd see this through and I will. You'll get through this."

Tali let out a sigh. "Thanks, Shepard. My father's the only family I have left…" Tali didn't continue. "Come on, let's get to the Alarei."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. Second half of the loyalty mission. Most of it is from the game itself. I made some edits here and there. Hope you guys like it! :D Thanks for the reviews and favorites.

* * *

Before Shepard and Tali boarded the shuttle to the Alarei, they talked to a few people. Kal'Reegar was there. Shepard remembered he was the only other quarian to survive Haestrom. Veetor was also there. He sounded healthier since Freedoms Progress. Finally, Shepard talked to the admirals. He had learned a lot about Tali's past from Raan. _To have lost her mother and now, possibly her father… _There was a more important matter. The Admirals are planning to retake Rannoch from the geth. Justified as it may seem, the quarians were in no condition to fight the geth alone. But that is another problem for another day. Today, he takes back the Alarei and clear Tali's name.

Shepard and Tali approached the hangar. A quarian marine was waiting for them.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema… Oh, sorry, I mean vas Normandy."

"No offense taken. The change in name was not my choice."

"Per Admiral Raan's orders, the shuttle is prepared for you and Captain Shepard vas Normandy."

Shepard nodded and headed for the shuttle. It was an estimated 15 minutes to the Alarei. When they arrived, the hangar was ominously empty. There were corpses of quarian marines who looked like they tried desperately to hold this position. The first room they entered was the mess hall. Geth began to swarm the room but were bottlenecked at the door. Tali overloaded geth units and Shepard finished them off with disruptor bullets.

Shepard noticed a few recordings on the terminals.

"Something is slowing down the system. We're taking down the firewalls to rebalance load distribution. Rael'Zorah ordered us to bypass standard safeties. Following security protocols will take too long."

_That doesn't sound good._ Shepard found another terminal and a new recording played.

"Who's running this system diagnostic? I didn't authorize… oh Keelah. How many geth are networked?!"

"All of them. Rael'Zorah-"

"Shut it down! Shut everything down! They're in the system!"

_That definitely doesn't sound good._ Shepard and Tali made their way to a med bay where she found a geth part she sent.

"This is one of the storage units I sent to father. Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I found this on Haestrom."

"What made the part worth sending back to your father?"

"It had to be in working order. Something that could be analyzed and integrated into other technology. Anything new had priority. Technology the geth have developed themselves. Signs of modification, clues to their thinking."

"Does that salvaged gear give you a clue as to what happened here?"

"No. I don't know. Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because I thought they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair." She paused, gripped in anxiety. "I don't know which possibility is worse: that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that father did all this."

They moved on to another room. It looked like a lab. The distinctive sound of geth came from the stairs opposite their position. Shepard told Tali to head to cover as he did the same. When the geth got close enough, Shepard and Tali unleashed a combined heavy overload that dispatched the squad quickly. More quarian corpses lay on the ground but these weren't marines. They were civilians and scientists. They weren't armed when they were shot.

They went up the stairs into another laboratory. Geth were also present in the room. Shepard noticed some geth cloaked themselves and so he fired into their general direction. When Shepard's disruptor rounds hit, Tali would use overload to remove the cloak from the stunned geth. When they cleared the room, they moved on to the next. Tali noticed the terminal and she analyzed the data on it.

"This console might have something. Most of the data is corrupted but a few bits are left." Tali scanned the data with her omni-tool. "They were performing tests on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming."

"Could any of that data clear your name?"

"Doubtful. This is mostly results data. But they may have been activating the geth deliberately. I don't know. Nothing here says specifically. But if they were… then father was doing something terrible." Tali looked at the console. "What was all this, father? You promised you'd build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to bring us back home?"

"Maybe it's time for your people to let go of reclaiming your world from the geth."

"You have no idea what it's like! You have a planet to go back to! My home is one hull breach away from extinction!"

"You've got a place here, Tali. Don't throw it away in a war you don't need." Tali was backing from him.

"Don't need? Shepard, if I don't wear a helmet in my own home, I die! A single kiss could put me in the hospital! Every time you touch a flower with bare fingers, inhale its fragrance without air filters, you're doing something I can't! Damn the Pilgrimage. Without it, I might have never known what I was missing. What we had lost when we lost our homeworld."

"I'm sorry, Tali…" Shepard could think of no excuse. And he didn't want to argue with her. "I'm just sorry I asked."

Tali woke up from her blind anger and realized she was putting it on him. "It's not your fault, John. Without you…" She remembered the first time they met on the Citadel, in an alley where Fist's thugs were after her. "I wouldn't be even alive now if it wasn't for you. Veetor and Reegar, too. Sorry, let's just take this ship and find out what happened."

Shepard and Tali faced one more wave of geth in the adjacent chamber before reaching a hall where one quarian body lay. Tali recognized him as her father. _Dead._

"Father!" She tried frantically to look for life signs. "No no no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or, and onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't…" Shepard felt it in her voice that she was crying. Now, he understood her anger at the geth. "They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me- "

At that point, Shepard could no longer bear to see her in sorrow like this. Without hesitation, he lifted her up on her shoulder. She turned to him and they hugged.

"Hey. Hey, come here."

"Damn it! Damn it. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Maybe… he would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message."

She broke away from him to look for Rael's message. She activated his omni-tool and a hologram of Rael appeared. She played the recording.

"Tali, if you are hearing this, then I am dead. The geth main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen see the data. They must-" A couple of geth burst into the room and Rael was killed.

"Thanks, dad."

Shepard approached her and put his hand behind her. "He knew you'd come for him. He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted. But it's the best he could do."

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking he did, and this was the only way he could show it. It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're finishing this."

Shepard and Tali made their way to the main hub. A geth prime stood in front of the terminal flanked by two geth hunters and three other geth. Tali fought ferociously, fueled by the anger at the loss of her father. Shepard made sure not a single geth flanked her. When the room was cleared, only the terminal stood in the way between them and knowing what really happened on the Alarei. Tali was hesitating to play the recording on the terminal.

"You sound like you really don't want to hear it."

"No. We have to, I know. It's just… this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was a part of this." Reluctantly, Tali played the recording. The video showed three quarians. One of which was Rael'Zorah.

"Do we have enough parts to bring more online."

"Yes. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network."

"We're nearing a breakthrough in systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe."

"No. We're too close. I promised my daughter I'd build her a house on the homeworld. I will not sit and wait while the politicians argue."

"We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material."

"Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be."

The video stopped. Shepard looked at Tali.

"It sounds like he did this for you."

"I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah, I never wanted this. Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend that it didn't point to him but this… when this comes up in the trial, they'll… " Tali looked back at Shepard. "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"Tali, without this evidence, you're looking at exile!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to live knowing I can never see the Fleet again? But I can't go back in that room and say that my father was the worst war criminal in our people's history. I cannot."

"Rael'Zorah doesn't need you to worry about him anymore. You heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics!"

"You don't understand, Shepard. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He would be a traitor to our people. I can't let all the good he did to be destroyed by this, Shepard."

"I can see how important this is to you. No matter what he did, that man was still your father. I'm not doing this for Rael. I'm doing this for you, Tali. I'll find another way at the trial."

"You… you will?"

"Hey, I didn't come all the way here to let you down. Come on. We've got a trial to attend."

They took the shuttle back. As they exited into the hallways leading to the Conclave, they could hear voices of admirals. Koris had suggested that they have already been killed and moved to try Tali anyway. Raan was objected saying they should wait for their return. Shepard and Tali went through the doors and marched to the Conclave.

"Sorry, we're late."

Shepard took his stand. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the Alarei. I hope this proves her loyalty to the quarian people."

Koris replied in his arrogant tone. "Her loyalty was never in doubt, only her judgment."

Gerrel went straight to business. "Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?"

Shepard took a step back and looked at Tali. She looked at him with trust that her name will not suffer the indignity worse than exile. He needed to non-material proof.

Raan asked again. "Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?"

And then, Shepard got it together. "Tali helped me defeat Saren and the geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need."

Koris interrupted. "I fail to see the relevance—" Shepard stopped him ahead this time.

"You're not really interested in Tali, are you? This trial isn't about her. It's about the geth. "

"This hearing has nothing to do with the geth!"

"You want people to sympathize with them. Han'Gerrel wants to go to war! None of you care about Tali! She knows more about the geth than any other quarian alive. You should be listening to her, not putting her on trial! Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the Alarei! She showed the galaxy the value of the quarian people. I can't think of any stronger evidence than that."

_Well that shut them up._

Raan broke the silence of the admirals. "Are the admirals prepared to render judgment." One by one, the admirals activated their omni-tools to give their individual verdicts. Shepard felt confident in his speech. He never knew he had it in him. Raan read the vote. "Tali'Zorah, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges. Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts as appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

"With all due respect, admirals, I didn't represent one of your people. I represented one of mine."

The admirals looked at each other. They heard Shepard was a bold commander but they didn't expect this.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah. Keela se'lai."

Most of the quarians were already starting to leave the Conclave. Shepard and Tali stood at the top of the stairs.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said… I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me. Even when… thank you."

"We can still get back in and get you exiled if you want."

"Hah! Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shout."\

"Tali, about what your father said, what he did… you deserved better."

"I got better, Shepard. I got you."

* * *

With that ending, you know the next chapter's gonna be cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbelievably short chapter. Mostly dialogue. This will again be split up into two parts.

* * *

It was days after Tali's trial. Shepard approached the cockpit where Joker and EDI were bickering about Joker not wearing pants sometimes when he flies the ship. EDI spoke in her stern voice.

"Cerberus regulations do not permit crew members from serving in inappropriate clothing, Mr. Moreau."

"Come on, it's comfy when it's just leather."

_I definitely did not need to hear that. _Shepard thought. He intervened.

"Joker, if you're done messing with EDI, plot a course for the Citadel. And EDI, tell the crew they're on shore leave when we get there. A little rest now won't hurt."

"Roger that, Commander."

The Normandy arrived at the Citadel. It was surrounded by mostly human and turian ships. It felt pretty bold on Shepard's part to fly into the heart of the Citadel in a Cerberus ship. Hell, the logo was on the hull. The Normandy docked on Zakera ward and most of the crew disembarked. Shepard didn't notice Tali leave. He thought this might be a good time to check on her.

Tali was working on the drive core when Shepard entered the Engine room.

"Oh, uh, Shepard, what can I do for you? Er… I mean I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Actually, I just came down here to talk."

"Sure, let me just… Come on you little Bosh'tet. Oh, sorry." Tali waved her omni-tool around. "I've got a small fever and I'm taking it out on the poor drive core. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just got sloppy when doing some suit repairs."

"I don't know if I could live inside a suit my whole life."

"We are in our suits even among family. The most intimate thing we can do with another quarian is link our suit environments. We get sick at first, then we adapt. It's our most important gesture of trust, of acceptance. I haven't trusted anyone enough for that, though. Except… well, no quarians. Um… you know what I mean." Tali thought to herself: _Oh, keelah, I said too much._

"I appreciate the thought Tali and I feel the same way. But you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know. Well, not that I know, but I didn't mean it like that. It's um… Wow it's really hot in here." _Get it together._ "It's just that the tradition also signifies a willingness for um… intimacy." _That was too much._ "I wasn't trying to… It's not just like that. It's more… I'm stuttering like an idiot, aren't I?"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Tali. And I feel the same way about you."

"Shepard, are you sure about this? I don't want to endanger anyone's lives especially in this mission. You deserve to be happy with someone… someone else. I can't give that happiness. No matter how much I… I could get sick. Jeopardize the mission."

"Are you saying we could die if we were together?"

"It's always a risk. Maybe the reaction will be minor. Maybe it will put me down for a few weeks. Or I could die. But it's not about me, Shepard. I don't want you distracted from the mission. People's lives are at stake and you're the only one who can save them. I can't let what I want to endanger that."

"And if there was no mission?"

"If it were just me? You risked your life to save those colonists on Feros. Nobody else could have done what you did. I watched your face as Kaidan died on Virmire knowing it was your decision. I've watched you stand strong against everything the galaxy threw upon you. I've watched you for so long… that I never imagined you'd be able to see past… this." Tali pointed at her helmet.

"Tali, I know you're scared and I don't blame you. But I don't want anyone else. I want you. You know that I'll do everything to protect you. I've seen you lose so much. I want to give you what you deserve. I'd die for you, Tali."

"Don't." Silence befell Shepard as he looked at her. "Because, if you do, I'll be alone."

And Tali threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around him. Tali nested her head under his.

"You don't know how much this means, John. Thank you. For everything."

"So, how do we make this work? It can't be unusual for a human and a quarian to have a relationship."

"I talked to Mordin and he told me to take some anti-biotics and be careful. I've even taken some now."

"I see you've thought ahead." Shepard and Tali broke off but their hands still bound to each other.

"I've never shown my face to anyone. But I'm ready to show it to you… right now, without dying."

Shepard placed both his hands at the side of her helmet. A hiss then a click. And Shepard now saw Tali. She was beauty unlike any others. How could a person this beautiful be confined to those suits? Shepard drew his face closer and closer. Tali's eyes were bright as they stared into him. And they kissed. Their lips met for the first time. Tali lunged herself at Shepard, never breaking off the union between them. After moments have passed, they finally broke off.

"Keelah, that was definitely worth it."

"Do you feel alright?" Shepard put her helmet back on.

"Better than I've ever been in my entire life."

Tali took Shepard's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. We're going on a date."

* * *

So, I have to cut off at this point for now because it's really late and I don't know how to make a date. I don't have the schema. Also, I have been furiously been working on a story for Garrus and FemShep. So keep posted for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Preliminary Exam week and all that. Chapter will be awkward as hell because I'm like Scott Pilgrim with this kind of stuff. M content 80% possible in the next chapter.

* * *

Tali led Shepard to the lift outside the Engine Room. The doors slid open and both stepped in at the same time. Tali's hand was still latched on Shepard's. Shepard took a step back, leaned on the wall of the lift and crossed his arms.

"You do realize that human dates usually consist of eating and drinking?" Shepard smirked.

"And quarian dates nowadays consist mostly of shooting a lot of geth. Before the geth, we danced or at least, that's what the elders tell us. I'm not a good dancer, though." Tali's voice trailed off a bit.

"Maybe we'll just catch a nice view of the Presidium. There won't be geth to shoot but we can still enjoy the view." Shepard chuckled so did Tali.

The lift reached the CIC. They were the only two souls left on the Normandy. They both stepped out and headed for the docking chamber. While the AI cleared them for exit, Tali turned her head towards Shepard and put a firm, but loving, hold on his hand.

The AI cleared them for exit and the doors in front of them slowly slid open. The light of the Presidium peeked at the doors. They stepped out and were greeted by the sounds of skycars zooming overhead and people of all races conversing. It wasn't too loud and it wasn't too quiet. They took a walk across storefronts and terraces and they found a nice spot without too many people around. They leaned forward on the rails. To the distance, they could see the Presidium tower.

Shepard started the conversation. "It looks really different from when were last here. I mean before the geth and Saren."

"It's a lot brighter now. It's been only two years and they've managed to make it look like nothing happened."

"The first time I came here, I was still a fresh recruit, just another marine in the cantinas. Humans were still considered upstarts then."

"Did you ever meet anyone before you became a commander?" Tali couldn't word it right. She was too anxious about it, whether or not Shepard did love another before her.

"You mean if I'd seen someone else back in those bars?" Shepard raised a brow but understood her concern.

"Yes…" Tali stuttered a bit.

"Only one. A fellow marine from Earth who just finished training. She and I had a few drinks and things got on from there. Weeks later, we had to call it quits when our new assignments came in. It was really more of a fling rather than a real thing."

"Do you think about her sometimes?"

"Occasionally. It's never easy to forget someone. But, right now, all that matters to me is you."

"I've never had anyone before. Most of the time, I was in father's workshop tinkering with things. Then, I went on Pilgrimage to the Citadel. And then, well, you know…that's when we met."

"It's hard to believe someone beautiful like you hasn't had someone yet."

"Shepard…It's hot in this suit as it is."

"Your voice is beautiful, too."

"Now you're just teasing me."

"Maybe we can have a few drinks in my cabin? I can get EDI to clean the air so you can drink safely."

"This is escalating quickly but it is tempting. Alright, John."

"Great. But I have a few things to get for the crew while we're here." Shepard used it as an excuse to buy Tali a gift.

"I have to do something for er…um some quarians on Pilgrimage here." Tali was bad at lying but it looked like Shepard bought it.

"Alright, let's just meet outside the Normandy."

The two broke off in opposite directions. Shepard headed for the storefronts while Tali headed for the pharmacy to ask for the immuno-boosters Mordin suggested. Shepard was looking for a place that sold turian brandy and chocolates. He heard from Garrus that Tali went nuts for chocolate.

Shepard passed store after store until he came across one with a turian shopkeeper.

"Welcome to my shop how may I—wait… aren't you Commander Shepard?" The turian pointed at Shepard who was now know virtually everywhere in the galaxy.

Shepard scratched the back of his head and faked a smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot around here."

"The whole damn Citadel knows you, savior of the Citadel and the Council. You're a goddamn hero! Hey, would you mind making an advertisement for my shop? In exchange, I'll get you a discount."

"I don't mind at all."

"Excellent." The turian turned on his terminal. "Just talk into this and I'll be able to make the advert."

Shepard leaned towards the terminal. "I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel."

"Perfect." The turian raised his omni-tool. "I'll set up your discount now. Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"I was hoping you had some turian chocolate and brandy."

"But, Shepard, that stuff will kill you. You're tough but you're no krogan. Those'll turn your digestive track into something nasty."

Shepard scratched his head again. "Ah…it isn't for me. It's for someone else."

"Oh…for that Vakarian guy? I didn't know the great Shepard swung that way…and for a turian, too."

Shepard gestured his hands defensively. "No no no…it's for a quarian."

"Ohhh….it's for Miss Zorah. I understand, Shepard."

"Do you get all that info on the extranet?"

"Yeah, apparently you're the most talked about human in the galaxy." The turian took some things from below the counter. He brought a bottle and a box. "This, here, is a new kind of brandy. It's safe for both humans and dextros. They just started making these. It costs 250 creds, sir. With your discount, it'll be 175 creds."

"What about the chocolates?"

"Ah, yes, these are some of the best there is, affordable, too. Only 25 creds for you, Shepard."

"Thanks and um…mind not telling this to anyone else?"

"Of course not, Shepard. Thank you and congratulations!"

Shepard took the gifts and walked back towards the Normandy. He hid the chocolate with the brandy in the same bag.

Meanwhile, Tali was nearing the pharmacy. The place was near where Dr. Michel worked back then. Tali was about to head for the counter when she bumped into Mordin leaving the store.

"Oh, Miss Zorah, did not see you coming. Was actually going to look for you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes. I took liberty as your doctor to acquire the medications you need. It was easy. Colleagues in STG tend to retire in…useful places."

"Er…I don't know what to say Mordin…thanks." She was blushing a lot from the awkwardness of the situation.

"No need to thank me. Duty as doctor is to provide medical care for patients. Does not limit to illnesses only. Well, have to go. Have to meet other colleague and discuss clone tissue diffusion and such. Good day, Miss Zorah and good luck."

Mordin handed her a bag full of phials and ointments. _Oh, keelah, I think he bought me a year's worth of these._ Tali thought to herself. Tali walked back towards the Normandy dock. She saw Kelly getting really friendly with a turian on the way back.

She reached the Normandy dock. Shepard was waiting for her. They both tried their best to make their baggage look inconspicuous to each other. They entered the Normandy docking chamber and the AI began to scan the room again. When they were cleared, EDI's voice greeted them.

"Shepard, Tali, you are still the only crew aboard. Jeff went ashore to purchase 'entertainment', though I doubt it is anything wholesome."

Shepard replied. "Ah, EDI. Could you filter the air in my cabin so that it's livable for Tali?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"Thank you, EDI."

Tali nudged Shepard. "This is really awkward."

EDI interrupted. "I can assure you that you will have privacy. The cabin is now clean."

Shepard and Tali stepped into the lift and headed for the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day. I'd be a douche if I didn't upload the next chapter today. So here it is. NOTE! The build-up in the previous chapter was revised. This begins after Shepard and Tali have bought their things. WARNING: M CONTENT. Hopefully I did well with the bed scene.

* * *

Shepard was making his way back to the Normandy from the shop he bought the gifts from when he bumped into Kelly Chambers who had just recently been talking to a turian who seemed rather happy.

"Ah, Commander, what you got there?" She gave a malicious smirk.

"Just, uh, some gifts…" Shepard could not muster words to defend himself.

"Ohhh. So who's the lucky woman? Or man, if you swung that way."

"It's for Tali, actually."

"Oh. That's sweet. Hey, did you know that today's Valentine's Day? Seems to me you got your timing just right."

"Really? Hard to keep time when you're off fighting Reapers. Who was that turian you were talking to?"

"Oh, him? He's Nihls. We go way back when I was still studying for my psychology degree. We're, um, dating…again."

"Well, I'll leave you to him then. Take care of yourself."

"And good luck to you, Commander."

And with that, Kelly turned back to her turian lover while Shepard headed for the Normandy. Shepard never realized it was Valentine's Day. This made everything he was planning easier. He walked along a pathway with benches and flowers at intervals. On every bench there were couples hugging and kissing. One man was even proposing. They were mostly humans since aliens didn't have Valentine's Day. As he neared the Normandy dock, Tali emerged at the periphery of his vision. She was staring at a flower shop adorned with beautiful plants of every kind. He remembered how Tali said she could never be able to smell a flower without dying. He wanted to change that. When he had thought it out, he approached the store.

Tali had just gotten back from the pharmacy and was waiting for Shepard when she noticed the flower shop. She had always been fascinated with flowers since they were so rare for her. She stepped in and was overwhelmed by the colors the lined the aisles. Tali examined each flower one by one. When she turned her head, flowers were mere inches from her helmet. They had purple petals and bluish centers. Her eyes trailed the hands holding the flower. It was Shepard wearing a sincere smile.

"These are for you."

"Sh-Shepard…I don't know what to say. Thank you…These are really beautiful…thank you." Tali's cheeks blushed as she stuttered at her lover's surprise.

"I remembered what you said about not being able to smell a flower. These reminded me of you."

Tali, at a loss for words, leapt at Shepard and hugged him.

"I love you, John." Saying his first name sounded new to her but it showed the trust she had in him and vice versa.

"I love you, too, Tali. Come on, let's get back to the ship."

Tali nodded and walked with Shepard, fingers entwined. The walked out the shop and approached the Normandy docking tube. The doors hissed open and the VI began to decontaminate the chamber before letting them into the Normandy.

"You know, it's Valentine's Day today for humans." Shepard looked at her. Tali looked back with bright eyes.

"What's happens on Valentine's Day?"

"Basically it's a day celebrating love, mostly for couples."

"So, uh, are we celebrating?"

Shepard took the bottle from his bag and presented it to her.

"Yes, we are. Oh, and I also got these for you. It's a human thing to do on Valentine's Day." Shepard brought out the chocolates. Immediately, Tali's eyes seemed to glow brighter under her mask.

"Is that…turian chocolate?"

Shepard just smiled and shook his shoulders in affirmation. At that moment, the VI cleared them for entry and they stepped inside the Normandy. EDI's hologram figure greeted them.

"Shepard, Tali, you are early."

"EDI, we're headed for my cabin. Could you filter the air so that it's livable for Tali?"

"Understood, Shepard. Will there be anything else?"

"Privacy, please." Shepard stressed this to the sarcastic AI.

Shepard and Tali headed for the lift and went to Shepard's cabin. The doors slid open and Tali took a while to appreciate the atmosphere. The aquarium caught her attention. It wasn't the fish that caught her eye. It was the absence of it. She moved on to Shepard's desk where ship models hung behind glass. This intrigued her being a ship engineer. Shepard had already gotten two glasses and laid the bottle on the table with the glasses. Shepard approached her and placed his hands with hers at the side of her helmet.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Shepard, I am. As long as you're with me."

And with that, Shepard clicked on the locks of her mask. After a hiss, her mask came off. Her beauty was illuminated in the light that shone through the ceiling of Shepard's cabin. Tali looked up could see the Presidium. She looked back at Shepard and leaned forward to kiss. He leaned in, as well. After a while, they broke off from each other's lips. Shepard gestured her to sit opposite of him while he poured brandy into the glasses. Tali couldn't help herself and opened the box of chocolates. She consumed one before returning her attention to Shepard. There were still bits of chocolate that trailed her lips. Shepard gave her one glass and they drank at the same time. Tali took a while to take in the heat of the brandy.

"The view is beautiful, Shepard. I should come up here more often. I mean…er…if that's okay with you."

"Of course, you can." Shepard chuckled. "How are the flowers?"

Tali sniffed the flowers, absorbing their fragrance. The touch of the petals on her skin brought her bliss.

"They're lovely, Shepard. Thank you. Nobody has ever done this for me. But I have to say that the chocolates are the best part." She took another piece licked her lips.

They sat there drinking and talking of past experiences. Tali had already finished the box of chocolates and the brandy was almost out. She looked down at the immuno-boosters she got and looked towards Shepard with blushing cheeks. He raised his brow a bit in attention.

"What is it, Tali?"

"Shepard, I was wondering whether or not you'd…um…" Tali was stuttering at her proposition.

"You can ask me anything, Tali. I'd do anything for you." Shepard lay a hand on her soft cheek.

"I was wondering if…if you'd like to sleep with me…" Tali's cheeks were blushing red.

"What about you? Isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"I have immuno-boosters which amplify my immune system's strength for a limited time."

"Tali, are you sure about this? I don't want to risk your life."

"It's what I want, Shepard. I need to feel your skin on mine."

"Alright." Shepard smiled and kissed her.

Tali rose from her chair with Shepard still holding her. She pushed him onto the bed and he gave back a smirk at her ferocity. She took one booster. She then walked seductively, hands on her waist, towards him. She got on him and kissed him holding onto the sheets. They extended their tongues and intertwined. She softly bit his tongue with her lips. He moaned in response. After a while, Tali got up kneeling above Shepard, her legs apart. She began to undo the straps on her suit. He leaned to help. It was tedious work. Her hand guided him as his caressed her body. Tali forced Shepard's to remove her suit slowly as a tease. Soon, she was naked before Shepard.

Tali lay on the bed, the soft and cold sheets tickling her bare back. Shepard leaned onto her and kissed her lips before trailing down to her neck. He cupped one of her breasts in one hand while he kissed the other. She moaned loudly in response. He alternated this process. "_Oh keelah…_" Shepard stood up and took a flower then returned his attention to Tali. "_Shepard?_" He traced the flower across her breasts. She moaned loader at the lighter touch of the petals on her bare skin. He then teased one nipple with the flower by circling it while taking the other and caressing it with his fingers. She started to grip the sheets in her hands in response to the pleasure. He then moved the flower lower across her abdomen until he reached her fruit. It was beginning to get wet from the stimulation. He lightly dragged the flower across her opening. Her moans grew louder and louder into screams. After a while, he replaced the flower with his lips. He licked her outside first before slowly slipping his tongue inside. She was getting hot inside. She grabbed his head and applied pressure down on herself to amplify the feeling. "_Shepard…ah…ah…I-I'm about to cum._" He increased the rate at which he licked her and raised her legs with his arms. She began to arch her back and shake. He knew she was nearing her orgasm. He held her body firmly as she screamed and came. This lasted for a minute before she rested on the bed. "_Shepard…ha…I want you inside…me._"

Still panting heavily, Tali got up and pushed Shepard down on the bed. She removed his shirt then his pants revealing his member which had already hard. She knelt on top of him, legs apart and took his rod in her hands and caressed it for a while. He moaned. "_Are you ready, Tali?_" She looked at him in the eye. "_Yes, I want you, Shepard._" And with that, she guided him inside her. Slowly, his penis penetrated her. She was hot and tight inside. Tali's breathing got heavier. "_Keelah!_" Her bottom finally rested on his crotch. He was now inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders as she began to move her pelvis up and down. He also moved in concert with her. Every motion brought a surge of pleasure across her body. It was her first sexual encounter and the stimulation overwhelmed her. They increased the pace at which he thrust into her. He cupped her breasts and played with them. Tali leaned in towards him. They exchanged breaths. She was moaning louder and louder again. She was nearing another orgasm. Seeing this, he picked up the pace some more. She leaned in to kiss him and moaned as their tongues engaged. Soon, she was starting to shake as well. They broke off the kiss and she let out all her energy in their movements. Her back began to arch and she grabbed the sheets. "_I'm cumming, Tali._" Their moans got louder and louder until they came at the same time. This lasted another minute. She fell onto him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

She fell to his side so that her body was facing him and his was facing up. She put her arm across his chest and he laid an arm on her shoulder. They remained like this until they had fallen asleep. The Presidium began to show its lights as the night cycle began.


End file.
